


Unforgettable

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Comforting Castiel, Dean talks about his feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Netflix and Chill, Sad Dean, Some angst, mention of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: “You’re wrong,” Dean repeats,  “you don't get it.” He smooths his thumb over Cas’s cheek. “Forgetting you is like forgetting to breathe.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [This post](http://hannahruth990.tumblr.com/post/157043063779/random-thoughts-on-12x11). I meant to write some cuteness of these two idiots watching 'Finding Dory.' Somehow it turned into this. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!

Dean exhales slowly and shifts, trying to make himself comfortable. He can't sleep, so he's resigned himself to scrolling through Netflix. He needs something to occupy his mind - some noise, a mindless distraction. 

There's a knock at his door and he calls the visitor in, his eyes still fixed on his computer screen. He assumes it's Sam, coming to check on him after the emotional roller coaster of a day. “Hello, Dean.” 

He tears his eyes away from the screen and smiles. “Hey, Cas.” His voice is soft. Reverent. Seeing Cas somehow puts him at ease. 

Cas is hovering in the doorway until Dean waves him in. He sets the computer aside and watches Cas close the door. “I would have called to let you know I was coming home, but Sam told me you'd broken your phone. And it's late. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, so I-- Why are you smiling?”

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “Home,” he says, gesturing for Cas to have a seat on the bed. His heart beats a little faster when Cas takes off his coat, and then his suit jacket, and settles them on the desk chair. “It's just… It's nice to hear you call this home. After everything, y'know? The angels are wrong.”

“Of course they are, Dean.” Cas sighs as he sinks to the bed, shifting to face Dean. “You are my home. Wherever you may be.”

“I hooked up with a waitress,” Dean blurts out. He stares at his hands before daring look at Cas. “Sam told me on the way home. I guess I was drunk. But I didn't… the mojo that witch put on me… I didn't know who I was. I didn't know who Sam was. Or mom.” His voice drops off, and he's overwhelmed for a moment. “I couldn't,” his voice wavers, “I didn't remember you. He tried to remind me of everything, I guess. Our life. Hunting. Mom. My best friend the angel,” he laughs softly, but it lacks humor. “It's not an excuse, I know… getting drunk and hooking up… Cas, I'm so sorry. I'm… I--”

“It is an excuse,” Cas says quietly. When Dean meets his eyes, there's nothing but softness and love and understanding. Why does Cas have to be so goddamn understanding? “What we have, Dean… You and I... It can transcend moral indiscretion. And that spell is extremely powerful magic that makes you forget basic human functions like breathing. That's a death sentence. Forgetting me? That's nothing.”

“You're wrong, Cas.” Dean pushes the computer out of his way and scoots forward to cup Cas's face. He presses their foreheads together and breathes in, deep and slow. He brings his other hand up, sliding it through Cas’s hair to settle at the back of his neck. Allowing himself to feel for Cas, finally, after all those years is the one good thing in his life. Coming back to Cas is like his own happy little world. When Sam told him about the waitress, after the spell was lifted, he felt like his whole world was going to come crashing down. All he could think about was Cas. It was then, in that long ride home from Arkansas, that Dean finally fessed up to Sam. He explained the recent shift in his relationship with Cas. He explained how happy he was. 

“You’re wrong,” Dean repeats, “you don't get it.” He smooths his thumb over Cas’s cheek. “Forgetting you is like forgetting to breathe.” 

Cas kisses him then. It's soft. Gentle. “I'm glad you're alright,” he says when he pulls back, and dean smiles. “I'm sorry I couldn't have been there.”

Dean shakes his head. “I'm the one who should he apologizing to you, Cas. Don't you dare apologize. What you're doing is important. I'm guessing you haven't found anything yet.”

With a frown, Cas mutters a “No,” and looks away. 

Dean gently forces his face upward and sighs. “We’ll find her. We'll figure all this crap out, okay? Don't worry.” He kisses Cas’s forehead. “For now,” he nods to the computer, “why don't we try to relax. Watch a movie.” He rocks back, dropping his hands. “If you planned to stay with me tonight, that is.” 

Cas doesn't answer. Instead, he leans across Dean to the computer and clicks the trackpad. 

“Finding Dory?” Dean's amused, but he has no complaints about the choice. 

“I enjoyed the adventures of the fish,” Cas says, unbuttoning his shirt. “I was skeptical when you showed it to me at first.” He stands, stripping down to his boxers. His clothes join his coat on the chair. “But I genuinely enjoyed it and hoped for further adventures. So, the sequel is a logical choice. Besides,” he slips under the covers beside Dean and smirks. “A forgetful fish? It's relevant tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean settles the computer at the end of the bed, and pulls Cas in close. They shimmy and shift to make themselves comfortable, and Dean smiles, pressing a kiss to Cas's shoulder. “ _Love_ that little fish,” he mutters. “And you.”


End file.
